Strip Go
by SGL
Summary: Hikaru and Akira play Strip Go. No pairings. Written for Isumi's birthday, though I'm early.


Author's Notes: Just a drabble. It's sort of a 'clearing-the-throat' type thing before I get out my first full-length HnG fic. I just finished the manga series and I'm absolutely hooked. I love it so much; it's sweet and funny and well-written, well-drawn and deep. I especially love Waya. Waya...

Huh? Oh, right, disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

And this takes place, let's say, a few years after the series closes.

Strip Go 

If Waya Yoshitaka had been given three guesses as to answer the question of which incredible idiot had come up with this idea that he and Isumi had just walked in on, Waya wouldn't even need to verbally answer.

He would have just walked on over to Shindo Hikaru and started a combination of praise for the genius concept and throttling for the mistaken arrogance in believing that Shindo could even beat Touya Akira with stakes like these.

Upon entering his own apartment, Waya had found a near-naked Shindo shivering slightly over a goban across from a smug Touya, who was conspicuously missing a sock.

Isumi cocked his head from his spot in the open doorway next to Waya. "We leave you alone for fifteen minutes to get chips and you get this far already? And you both are well aware that there are other guests arriving soon. You've got some guts."

Isumi didn't sound angry, embarrassed, or bothered at all. He did seem slightly amused, though. He crossed the room to drop the snacks off in the corner and dropped down onto an open space next to Shindo.

"You'll catch a cold," he said before throwing a blanket over Shindo's bare shoulders unconcernedly. Ever the big brother, Isumi was. "I guess we can tell who's winning, though?" Isumi rolled his eyes at Shindo who had lost his jacket, his pants, and two shirts (both emblazoned with colorful numeral fives). He was sitting in just his boxers and socks now, and was blushingly determined to continue his game.

Waya had, until this point been shockingly silent. He'd been peeved about extending an invitation to Touya to come to this little party to begin with and now, Waya was ready to vent his frustration on the Golden Boy of Go and Everything Else in the World.

"Godammit! Shindo is naked in my apartment! And it is all your fault Touya!" Waya fumed, despite knowing himself that only Shindo was _this_ er... simple-minded.

Touya glared. "Shindo came up with it."

"What were the stakes?" Isumi cut Waya off calmly.

Shindo smirked, shaking blond bangs out of his eyes. "For every three stones the opponent takes, you lose one article of clothing."

"Shindo! How could you only get three of his!" Waya slammed the door closed behind him, apparently still bent on _somehow_ making Touya the enemy. Mr. Perfect's rationalities be damned.

Touya yawned. "I'm bored with this game. Obviously, Mighty Shindo 3-Dan is easily distracted by the possibility of nudity. Or maybe he just wanted to strip?"

"Shut up Touya! You've been playing so seriously this whole time. I'm wondering if you're the one who's uncomfortable about nakedness!" Shindo pointed an accusatory finger in Touya's bored face.

"May I have my sock back now?"

"No."

"The game is over, Shindo, and I want my sock back."

"No!"

"Damn you, Shindo!"

Shindo clutched the sock to his chest and ran for it, Touya scrambling to his feet and leaping over the goban to catch him. They ran circles around Waya's tiny apartment for a bit, the blanket flying around Shindo like a cape, Touya jumping over low pieces of furniture, Waya yelling at them to cut it out, and Isumi sitting calmly in the corner, clearing off the game. Shindo made for the door and reached one long arm out and flung it open. Three things happened very quickly right then.

First, Touya had sunk his fingers into the edge of the blanket and yanked it off of Shindo's shoulders.

Second, Shindo had flung Touya's sock out the doorway, in hopes of forcing the 5-Dan out of the apartment, which would then put Shindo in the perfect position to _lock him the hell out_.

Third, the damned sock had to hit someone in the face.

Some of the other guests had chosen that moment to show up. Mitani, Kaga, and Tsutsui were standing in the hall and Kaga had his fist raised in motion to knock, which originally, Shindo could only assume, was meant for the door. After receiving a rather forceful sock to the face, though, Kaga must have decided he'd rather knock on Shindo's skull.

So, Shindo lay in a near-nude heap on the ground, clutching his head as his friends from over the years stared on. Kaga removed the sock from his face and tossed it over to the sockless wonder, Touya, who received it politely (hell, he did _everything_ politely). Everyone began to settle down.

Kaga moved out of the way and Mitani, from the doorway, was now able to see what happened. Mitani took one look at the scene, turned around and never looked back.

He'd almost made it to the stairs by the time Kaga caught him by the shoulders and forced Mitani back.

"Don't tell me you've never played Strip Go." Kaga smirked. Mitani shuddered.

End 

A/N: So, I think it's rather crappy, but I banged it out in under two hours. I need criticism, please. And I came up with this idea while I was wondering why Akira is always dressed so spiffily. Or so dressed at all. I can picture every young male character in boxers except Akira... so I got inspired.

Enough of my babbling. I need constructive criticisms!


End file.
